A Faithful encounter
by demon-wolf-child
Summary: Lucian has a adoptive daughter, she helps out Bastien when he's gone over on vacation. But what happens when Bastien forgets to tell her about the 'other' people that were going to vist? Will she be able to control the business or will she ruin everything


**I don't own anything :[ they all belong to their rightful owner. I've done my research, it gave me more ideas. Please review. **

Colle, Italy May 12, 1625 9:45 Pm

The streets of Colle were lugubrious, most of the town folks looked like they were near tears. The wind sounded as if a wolf was howling in the streets. As the moons ray hit the Fountains water it began to shine a bright red color, blood. Most people turned their heads to look into the water immense color but soon enough they continued walking not saying one word to no one. The tension was repulsive. Nevertheless they always had time to gossip to one another, something that the nobles found enjoyable as well as the peasants. There was one particular rumor that caught one very fierce man attention.

Lucian Argeneau was the fierce man that heard of this rumor. He was asked to go to this city and find how many 'immortals' were really there or not. His brother Jean-Claude has asked him, the reason why? He had no clue sooner or later he was going to find out. He strolled into the crowed gracefully, not making a single sound, his expression was cold. His clothes were that of what nobles wore, doublet lined shirt with deep cuffs. It was now 10:00 and still not a single 'immortal' around, maybe he wasn't looking in the right place. He looked over to his right shoulder, a small girl was sitting oddly infront of a hotel, she wore a huge shirt that was torn and had smudges all over it. Her eyes were what caught his attention they weren't that of a normal little girl. He walked towards the girl, she tilted her head to the side in curiosity not alarm. As he got closer the girl smiled oddly.

"M-mister you don't look like from around here" Her voice was welcoming, smoothing.

Lucian looked down at the girl, he knelt down to her level. "No I'm not…"

"Oh… "

It was quite for a few seconds, Lucian didn't know what to do, the girl was just staring at him as if waiting for him to say something. "Don't worry I'm not going to bite you" She giggled.

He whispered lowly so the people walking by wouldn't hear. "Are you like me?"

At first the girl looked confused then got what he was saying. "If you mean a vampire then yes I'am"

"Come with me, you aren't safe here"

The girl just continue to sit there, she didn't want to go especially with someone she hardly knows. She looked at eyes, coldness. She shook her head, "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Well then that's a chance your going to have to take" He smiled alittle, he never would have thought this girl was smart.

"I-"

"Rosemarie is this young man bothering you?" The women that owned the store next to the hotel saw the two chatting and deiced to make sure Rosemarie was all right. She held a broom, pretending to sweep.

Rosemarie shook her head "No Eliza, he just want to assist me"

Eliza only nodded her head and went back inside her shop, still keeping an eye on the two. Rosemarie slowly stood up, her bones were cracking, she groaned in pain. She hasn't drank blood in so long and her insides were tearing at her. She had no choice but to go with him, he might be able to help her but as soon as he took his guard down she was going to run. Lucian stood as well "Thank you for trusting me"

"Oh Im not trusting you, I just need a um.. drink" She whispered the last part lowly so Eliza wouldn't be able to hear.

"I understand, how long has it been?"

"About…" She took a moment to think. "2 months ago"

Lucian looked shocked, none of his people were able to survive that long without blood, he was wondering how shes still standing right now. He would need to give her blood fast, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to an empty alley. As soon as he knew there wasn't anyone around, he whispered to her. "Young child-"

"Hey! My name is Rosemarie but I wish to be called Rose-"

"Alright… Rose please stay here and make sure no one is around"

"Why-"

"You will find out soon enough"

Rosemarie was scared, _'What if he tries to hurt me?'_ She looked the other way, waiting for him to smack her, when she didn't feel any pain she looked backed, _'He's gone?'_

* * *

3 hours later

Rosemarie sat back down, tired of standing. Lucian hadn't returned, she started to think he had left her just as soon as she was going to stand and leave, Lucian came but not by himself. Four other men was with him, the men's had a blank expression as if they was drunk, she looked over at Lucian, he was behind the men's, his eyes locked on the men's head. When she was about to question him, Lucian made the man go on his knees.

"Drink"

She came close to the man, he didn't seem to know that she was there. She opened her mouth, letting her fangs come down. She bit down hard on the man neck, the blood tasted unbelievable. When she knew she had taken enough from one of the men, she moved to next one. Her body was healing all of the wounds she secretly had though there would be scars there.

"Finish?"

She nodded her head, Lucian made the men fall into a deep sleep and replaced their memories. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite better"

"That is good, look I am giving you an option… normal I don't but you seem to interest me"

'_So was he planning in leaving me?'_

"No my child I was not"

Rose stared at him, he was reading her mind. "Well what are my options?"

"Yes, One you can stay here and rot to death or you can come with me and know that you are in good hands"

She grunted at what he said. "I don't even know your name"

"Its Lucian"

'_I guess he trust me'_

"Why… do you want me to stay with you?"

"Like I said you interest me" Short and simple.

"I don't know if I can trust you"

"In do time you will, we have centuries for you to trust me"

"I-"

"If you do not wish to stay with me then I will be on my way-"

"No!" Rose didn't want to go with this man but what else choice does she have? To starve again and wait for another vampire to come along, that's unlikely. She was lucky enough for him to feed her. She sighed defiantly, she had an idea. "Fine I will go with you but under one condition"

Lucian raised his eyebrows, he was the one giving her the option. "Alright, what is it?"

"You adopt me"

He didn't understand where she was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"I become your daughter well adoptive daughter"

"You do not trust me but you want me to adopt you?"

Rose blushed, she hadn't thought that far. "The thing is… I don't remember having a family and-"

"Very well then"

"What? You will?"

"Yes…"

**T^T yes I know, I have grammar mistakes and spelling. The thing is I don't know how to get a beta reader but I do have a proof reader in school. I couldn't help but to make this story x3**


End file.
